


In case

by ace23



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, I think there's, M/M, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Rutting, Smut, at some point, is just very lame sorry, mating cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace23/pseuds/ace23
Summary: Jongin wakes up to his mate rutting





	In case

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This was inspired by timeforteaaa,she said on twitter she wanted a 'wake up to a rutting alpha' kind of fic,because we got loads of waking up to in heat omegas and i agree with her, so I wrote this.  
> Is not good, i'm not good at smut, I wanted to make it really smutty, but all these soft moments came to my mind becaue Soo is such a good alpha even when he's sexcrazed don't fight me on this  
> A bit of background info: they're already mated, have been for a while, they dated around two years before mating, and they live by themselves. their job is still in the entertainment industry,but you can choose what they do I didn't specify
> 
> Anyway, here it is, enjoy!

It’s warm.

It’s very warm…it’s hot. He’s sweating.

Jongin opens his eyes, and the light coming from the small window hurts his eyes, so he closes them again. He feels too hot, and swest sticky.  
It shouldn’t be that way, he took a shower before sleep, after coming home. There’s also a body next to him, a body that wasn’t plastered to his back when he got into the bed.

He knows it’s Kyungsoo. The scent, the breathing, the arm around Jongin’s waist. And also they live together so it would be weird if it wasn’t Kyungsoo.

He opens his eyes again, the clock on his bedside table says he slept around four hours, he wants to groan but doesn’t, instead tries to move away from Kyungsoo’s embrace which is what’s making him sweat.

The scent is particularly heavy, and Jongin feels himself react to it, his body tingling pleasantly as he is with his mate now, after days of only seeing each other barely. Still, it might be too heavy, and the omega frowns.

“Soo?”

The alpha doesn’t answer, but he moves. Moves over Jongin, who just noticed, has his ass bare. He had his underwear when he went to sleep, he remembers. But now he doesn’t, and Kyungsoo’s fingers are playing with his hole, and when did that happen exactly?

“Hey, Soo?” he tries again, but nothing. Kyungsoo moves closer, his erection hot against Jongin's hip, and he starts to mouth at Jongin’s neck, insistently. “Baby?” Jongin knows he’s in rut. Is the only explanation to his behaviour, and Jongin’s own body behaviour, since he’s wet already, and his entire body is answering the call of his mate. But it’s early.

“Rut. Gotta…knot.” He mumbles, he’s got three fingers inside, thrusting into Jongin’s skin, biting the omega’s neck. Kyungsoo is usually very patient, but when he’s in rut, he’s always in a rush. He takes his fingers out, and moves to kneel in between Jongin’s legs, which he opens. Jongin looks behind, and sees how red Kyungsoo’s face is, the sweat that covers his forehead and upper lip, and can almost taste his scent on his tongue. The pheromones permeate the air, making Jongin’s body react. Kyungsoo puts his fingers in his mouth, moaning at the taste of Jongin’s slick, and that makes the omega want to present himself.

“Soo…” he sighs, when Kyungsoo thrusts inside in one go. Deep and good, just the way it always feels after being together for so long. And then it properly starts. Kyungsoo’s thrusts are fast and rough, he’s a man on a mission, his hands around Jongin’s sides, making him kneel with his chest still on the bed, completely focused on knotting his mate, on breeding him.

Jongin tries to move, wants to touch his own member, but Kyungsoo growls a bit, a hand on the middle of Jongin’s back, pushing down. The omega knows how alpha instincts take over Kyungsoo’s mind during his rut. Kyungsoo wants him down, coming untouched, most of the time. And Jongin usually complies, so he remains in his position, taking everything Kyungsoo wants to give him because he always makes it so good for the both of them.

The first wave is over fast, the knot is short, so when Kyungsoo comes, Jongin starts turning to his side to get comfortable. They stay silent, Jongin doesn’t mind his erection that much because Kyungsoo will take care of it when he’s done coming. The alpha nuzzles his hair, he loves the length, loves the feel of it on his face, tells Jongin about it all the time. Jongin likes it like this too, he loves Kyungsoo’s fingers on his head, the yanks and the sweet strokes, loves how Kyungsoo would put it away from his face when they have sex and it stuck to his forehead, the fondest smile on his sweet lips.

“Babe?”

“Yeah…sorry, just…rut.” Kyungsoo mumbles against his neck.

“Shower and breakfast?”

“Ok…”

Jongin showers first, then Kyungsoo showers by himself. They learned the hard way that if a wave comes when Kyungsoo’s in the shower, he will take Jongin there, and being knotted in the shower is in Jongin’s top ten of places he doesn’t enjoy being knotted in. While the alpha showers, Jongin moves water and crackers to their room, calls their manager, takes his suppressants, changes the bed sheets to the ones they have especially for ruts and heats, those that are always soft, don’t get stained and stay cool the longest. 

Kyungsoo comes back, towelling off his hair, and Jongin turns to just look at him. This amazing man that he managed to claim as his own. Kyungsoo is so effortlessly sexy, just walking and breathing he already makes a mess of Jongin’s hormones. The way he moves when they’re alone, full of confidence, has Jongin always turning to look at him. When he’s rutting, Kyungsoo looks even better, owning his second gender and making Jongin submit with only a look.  
Kyungsoo walks to Jongin, putting himself in between his open legs. His cock is already hard again, or still, as alphas don’t really go flaccid during ruts. Jongin’s mouth waters. The alpha smirks.

“Suck.” He commands, and Jongin does. He opens his mouth, making a show of it and sucks. He goes up and down, playing with the head, using a hand to squeeze gently around the base where the knot grows. Kyungsoo has a hand on the back of the omega’s head, keeping him in place, thrusting carefully. They go on like that for some minutes, until Kyungsoo stops him. He doesn’t speak, only takes Jongin by his sides, sits on the bed, then proceeds to sit Jongin down on his cock. “I can smell you dripping.” He says, licking Jongin’s neck. Jongin would blush, but it’s true. He’s lucky he was sitting on the towel, and that absorbed most of the slick, he already ruined a couple of chairs before.

Kyungsoo smirks again, thrusting up, Jongin moans, his hands on the alpha’s back, kissing his face all over. Outside of their mating cycles, Kyungsoo is demanding but not…domineering. That side of him only ever comes out when Jongin’s in heat or he’s rutting, usually they share their cycle, and so Jongin doesn’t get to appreciate his alpha in full alpha form. But now, he can see the veins on Kyungsoo’s neck, and his hands, the strength he shows while making Jongin ride him, the way his teeth are sharper and his eyes flash red a couple of times.

Jongin is easily distracted by all of these, but he can tell.

“Soo, just let go, you know I like it.” Kyungsoo grunts, always so stubborn, trying to control his instincts in fear of doing something that Jongin might not like. “C’mon, give it to me good, alpha.” Kyungsoo groans this time, and still refuses. But Jongin knows just the words that will make his lovely alpha snap, and he needs to make him snap because the rut will last longer the longer Kyungsoo takes in letting it take over. “Alpha…breed me.” He whispers, just in Kyungsoo’s ear.

The reaction is immediate. 

Kyungsoo moves him and he’s on all fours in the blink of an eye, Kyungsoo enters him, his chest on Jongin’s back, thrusting fast and sloppy, but still hitting the good spot. Jongin grasps the sheets, fears that he’ll float away in a cloud of pleasure if he doesn’t hold onto something, lets a couple of tears roll down his cheeks because it’s so good, it’s always so good to have Kyungsoo take him like this.

Jongin loses the sense of time, only feeling Kyungsoo get rougher with each thrust, feeling the bruises forming on his hips, hearing his own broken whines in response to the alpha’s grunts. Jongin’s body seems to get softer, pliant under the alpha’s pheromones, and he trashes around in desperation. Kyungsoo lets out a warning growl, Jongin whimpers. The alpha bites his neck, Jongin’s so close to coming, but he can’t do anything, because Kyungsoo’s keeping him still.

“Mine.” He grunts, and the knot starts to swell. Jongin comes while Kyungsoo’s knot is still expanding, while Kyungsoo holds him by the hips and has his teeth on the skin of Jongin’s neck, the bite probably breaking the skin, because Kyungsoo can never not bite him while rutting. Jongin doesn’t mind, they got good make up for a reason.

The knot ties them together firmly, Kyungsoo moves them around a bit until they’re comfortable, there’s a growl coming from his chest, because he’s vulnerable like this, but he’s satisfied. His eyes are red, fixed on Jongin, even if Jongin has his back to him, he feels the stare. He comes in long waves, Jongin can feel it filling him up, more and more, Kyungsoo’s hand on his belly, which he covers with his own hand. Is a bit like a ritual, Kyungsoo coming for long minutes, stroking the place the swells a bit with his come, no doubt imagining Jongin carrying, nuzzling his hair.

“Soo?” 

“Yes?” Kyungsoo’s voice is deep, deeper than usual, alpha still clinging to it, and Jongin shivers. “Are you feeling okay?” he asks, ever the attentive mate. Jongin smiles, nods, and moves closer to the alpha’s chest, Kyungsoo’s hand now unmoving on his skin. “I’m sorry, I was out of it for a bit.”

“It’s okay, I liked it.”

“You’re bruising…”

“I always do, it’s normal. You’re okay?”

“Yeah, more than okay.” Jongin giggles, feeling Kyungsoo’s soft kisses on his shoulders and nape, his legs tangling with his own, and Jongin’s always amazed by how despite their size difference, Kyungsoo never feels small around him, and they’re never in an awkward position while tied together. The alpha’s scent is still so strong, covering Jongin’s own scent completely, not that he minds because Soo smells like chocolate and iron, with firewood underneath and Jongin would swim in that scent if he could.

“I called the manager.” He says.

“Thank you, love.” Jongin can feel Kyungsoo breathing evenly, trying to get him to fall asleep, because Kyungsoo learned early on in their relationship that Jongin feels so calm around him, so safe, that he would fall asleep anywhere at anytime if Kyungsoo kept his breathing in a calm rhythm. “Nap for a bit, it’ll take some time. I’m sorry it caught me off-guard.” He says, against Jongin’s neck. He's always so attentive, even when he's rutting, Jongin can picture him thinking about the cream they got for bruises, the water on the bedside table, looking around with sharp eyes even when the door is locked because Kyungsoo just never relaxes when he feels vulnerable. His hand presses a bit on Jongin’s belly when he moves closer, and Jongin knows what he’s thinking then.

They think about it a lot, probably more than they should. Jongin decides to sleep, they got another day to get through. 

"You're always so careful, Soo, don't be sorry. I love you." he says, before falling asleep, just in case Kyungsoo forgot. The alpha lets out a quiet laugh, kisses behind his ear, and answers.

"And I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, I hope you found a bit of entertainment on it. sorry I didn't include anyone else in it, i promise i lvoe them all.  
> ps: if you see any spelling mistakes or grammar, let me know,thanks!!


End file.
